In general, since high temperature heat is generated from an engine portion or an exhaust portion of a vehicle, an insulation material has been applied for preventing peripheral parts from being damaged or performances thereof to prevent deterioration by the high temperature heat being generated from an engine portion or an exhaust portion.
In early days, an insulation material has been manufactured in a board shape by processing polypropylene, gypsum, ceramic, rock wool, and so on, has been often used as the insulation material as being applied to a vehicle.
However, the above mentioned insulation material formed in a board shape has problems. For example, deformation such as warping has been easily occurred by high temperature after manufactured and manufacturing a complex shape has been limited due to the board shape of the material.
In addition, when the gypsum, ceramic, rock wool, and so on are used as materials for insulation, durability thereof may not be sufficient when it is used alone, appearance such as surface quality may not be suitable, and harmful components may be contained therein. Accordingly, those materials may not be applied as components for a vehicle.
In addition, in the related arts, an insulation material, which was manufactured by process stacking the fibers of different kind material and then, bonding the stacked fibers by using weaving or adhesive, has been developed. However, manufacturing process thereof is complicated such that manufacturing cost is increased. Further, the shape thereof is limited to a board shape of the base insulation material such that it is difficult to apply to the component requiring the complex shape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.